1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to iodine-substituted polyfluoroalkyl esters of polybasic acids and their use in treating a variety of substrates, such as textile fabrics and paper, so as to provide the substrate with soil resistance as well as water and oil repellency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, polymers and other compounds containing highly fluorinated segments have been used widely for imparting dry soil resistance as well as oil and water repellency to textile substrates. A degree of resistance to dry, traffic-caused soiling in carpets prepared from synthetic fibers (such as polyesters, polyamides, polyacrylics) is said to be provided by fluoropolymeric coatings, e.g., polymers of perfluoroalkyl acrylates and methacrylates.
Because such synthetic fibers coated with a fluoropolymer may support the advance of a flame more readily than an uncoated synthetic fiber, highly fluorinated mono- and polycarboxylic acid esters have been used to provide dry soil resistance and resistance to burning; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,715 and 4,029,585.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,401 discloses and claims a process for rendering a vinyl surface oil resistant by applying thereto a polymeric composition containing a vinyl polymer dissolved in a volatile solvent and an ester derived from perfluoroethanol and a mono- or polycarboxylic acid.
Although its disclosure and claims do not otherwise contemplate such a compound, U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,222 also discloses the compound, C.sub.3 F.sub.7 CH.sub.2 CHICH.sub.2 O.sub.2 CCH.sub.3, and indicates it may be hydrolyzed and treated with alkali to give a polyfluoroepoxy polymer intermediate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,282 discloses compounds of the general formula ##STR2## wherein n is an integer from 1 to 10,
R is alkyl, and PA1 y is an integer from 1 to 3. PA1 R.sup.1 is the hydrocarbon residue of either citric, phthalic (o, m or p isomer), benzoic, succinic, chlorendic, trimellitic or pyromellitic acid; and PA1 n is a number from 1 to 4, preferably 2 to 4. It relates also to a process of using compounds of this invention to treat textile materials so as to give them dry soil resistance and oil and water repellency. This invention relates still further to a process for the treatment of paper so as to make it repel water and oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,224 discloses polyfluoroalkyl phosphates which are prepared by reacting polyfluoroalkanols with phosphorus oxychloride. The patent discloses that polyfluoroalkanols may be prepared by reacting a perfluoroiodoalkane with an .OMEGA.-alkenyl acetate of the following formula, followed by reduction to remove the iodine and hydrolysis to split off the acetyl group: ##STR3##